Houki's Murder Mystery
by omni82
Summary: *Complete* A series of crashes, a scream, and Tamahome is dead. All the Suzaku seishi deny involvement. It’s up to Houki and YOU to break their alibis and figure out who done it. Now up: The Startling Conclusion.
1. Miaka

Disclaimer: I should be writing my résumé because I'm temporarily unemployed. The logical conclusion would be since I do not have a résumé, I don't have a job, and therefore I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

Summary: A series of crashes, a scream, and Tamahome is dead. All the Suzaku seishi deny involvement. It's up to Houki to break their alibis and figure out who done it. 

Chapter One: Miaka

By: omni82

Midnight was settling in comfortably in the imperial palace of Konan. Every other torch burned dully in empty corridors that smelled faintly of the lemon wax used on the floors. No light shone in any room as the residents slept peacefully. Well, nearly peacefully…

BAM! CRASH!

The ruckus was followed by an unearthly moan and dead silence. Hesitating moments passed as the Suzaku seishi began to crowd into the hallways. Anxious queries bounced off the once-silent walls as bleary-eyed seishi gathered together in various states of awareness.

A high-pitched shriek followed by intense sobbing soon answered all questions. 

"Tamahome is dead!" Miaka fled her expired lover's room in hysterics. Nuriko caught her up in his arms as people ran to investigate.

Houki, empress of Konan and wife to Hotohori, was one of them. Indeed, Miaka was right. Tamahome was dead as dead could be. Kneeling by the corpse's side, Houki stared at the shocked expression Tamahome wore now in death. If he knew who had done it, he wasn't talking.

"Very suspicious," she muttered as she poked at the head injury done by blunt force trauma. A burglar didn't do this; piles of coins lay neatly around Tamahome's sprawled body. In fact, they lay a little too neatly… 

A guard rushed up to Hotohori's side. "Sire, the area checks out. No one has been seen leaving or entering the premises in the past few hours."

"Who could have possibly done it?" The young emperor asked to the air. Who could have done it indeed?

"It had to be someone who is here right now." Houki told them darkly. Gazing into the face of the seven people gathered, she tried to observe any signs of visible guilt. Everyone looked pale faced and tight lipped, whether from guilt or shock Houki did not know.

"Sequester everyone in separate rooms," she ordered a guard. "I wish to speak to them individually." As the guards began pushing people into their quarters, Houki turned to look over her shoulder. "Not you, Priestess of Suzaku. You're coming with me." Without looking backwards, the empress marched into her private boudoir. 

Houki sat gracefully down onto a chaise lounge, her back perfectly straight. She had a knack for intimidation that was carefully nourished during her days in the harem. So she managed to watch with a cool eye as the Priestess of Suzaku stumbled clumsily into a chair before her. The girl's eyes were red from crying and her nose was running. Miaka seemed to be very distraught over the loss of her beloved Tamahome. 'Seemed' being the operative word of course.

"Miaka-sama, you seem to be very upset." Houki observed calmly. Miaka burst into a fresh batch of tears.

"Of course I'm upset," she sobbed. "Tamahome is dead. I found him dead, just lying there dead." Houki offered her a handkerchief into which the girl blew her nose noisily.

"You found Tamahome's body," Houki agreed with her. "Why did you go into Tamahome's room?" 

"I didn't see him when I went into the hall and I thought he was asleep. I wanted to see if he was alright…" Her voice wavered again and Houki patted her on the shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you but I need to know. Did you see or hear anything before going into the hall?" 

"I heard a crash, like something falling," Miaka said slowly. "Then I heard a groan. After that, I got up and went into Tamahome's room. And, and…" She broke down again.

Houki fought back the urge to smack some semblance of calm into her detainee. Was this a possible ruse Miaka was using to throw suspicion off herself? True, she had the least reason to want Tamahome dead but that didn't make her innocent. 

"There, there." Houki comforted impatiently. "Now, Miaka, I only have one more question for you. Whose room is next to yours?" 

Miaka looked puzzled at the question. "Nuriko is on my left and Tasuki on my right. Next to Tasuki's room is Tamahome's."

"Thank you very much. You may go now," Houki told her gently. A guard came and escorted the quietly weeping priestess back to her room. 

So far, the evidence didn't indicate that Miaka was guilty but then again, the final expression on Tamahome's was suggested he was very surprised about the identity of his killer. Who would be more of shock than his beloved Miaka? And yet still the same would o for any of the Suzaku seishi. Miaka's testimony hadn't revealed anything. Houki would have to see another witness. Leaning out the door, Houki called down the hall. 

"Bring me Nuriko." 

TBC…

Preview of Chapter Two:

"No, no!" Nuriko protested. "Mitsukake couldn't have done it!"

"Calm yourself, Nuriko-sama. Sometimes you just don't know someone like you think you do…" Houki explained, trying to reason with the distraught seishi.

"But he doesn't have the reasons that Tasuki does!" Nuriko burst out…


	2. Nuriko

Disclaimer: Duh. I. Don't. Own. It.

~ Ooh… who do you think done it? ~

Chapter 2: Nuriko

By: omni82

Nuriko fidgeted. And not just a little, but a lot. Houki sat regally as her male counterpart nervously paced the room, wringing his hands. Had time allowed, Houki was sure that Nuriko would have worn away layers of carpeting in that one spot. As the purple haired seishi walked, Houki tried to analyze Nuriko's possible motives but it was difficult to remain objective. She and Nuriko- that is Lady Kourin- had been friends in the harem. Houki didn't really want to consider the possibility that Nuriko had done it even though his reputation in the seraglio was one of a vicious little bi-

"I didn't do it!" Nuriko declared suddenly. Houki was a little taken back by the outburst and Nuriko immediately look chagrined. "Great," he muttered. "Now I sound like I'm hiding something. I really didn't kill Tamahome though," he added anxiously.

Subtle. Nuriko was definitely hiding something.

"What on earth would you be hiding?" Houki asked sternly. 

"I didn't see them!" Nuriko burst out. 

"Didn't see who?"  

"Who?" Nuriko parroted back. This was his great strategy of attack. Houki was not impressed.

"You said you saw someone. Who was it?" Nuriko fidgeted once again. 

"I can't say. I made a promise."

Houki sighed. This witness was driving her crazy. She sighed and decided to take another approach.

"Here is what I know, Nuriko-sama.  Tamahome is dead. He was murdered recently so the killer must be amongst us. Miaka heard a groan and then the sound of someone, presumably Tamahome, hitting the floor. Did you see something else?" Houki stared intensely into the seishi's downcast eyes.

"Maybe-" Nuriko began slowly. Houki brightened. Maybe she would get something from this witness after all. 

"At dinner, Tamahome grabbed the last meat pie. Mitsukake had been reaching for it at the same time and he was pretty angry. I think I heard him mumbled something about Tamahome getting his just desserts. But I don't know anything about that." Nuriko finished hastily. "Its just that I saw him puttering in his lab late tonight, talking to himself and laughing." 

"So you believe that Mitsukake-sensei did it?" Houki asked curiously. The doctor. She hadn't thought he was capable of murder but suddenly it all made perfect sense. He was jealous of Tamahome's popularity and mad with rage over the former seishi's greed. He concocted a potion meant to help him sleep - permanently.

"No, no!" Nuriko protested. "Mitsukake couldn't have done it!"

"Calm yourself, Nuriko-sama. Sometimes you just don't know someone like you think you do…" Houki explained, trying to reason with the distraught seishi.

"But he doesn't have the reasons that Tasuki does!" Nuriko burst out, immediately clamping a hand over his mouth in mortification.

"Tasuki-sama?" Houki inquired. Well, as a criminal, the flame-haired seishi was the logical suspect for such a violent crime. He had the temperament for it.

"I promised them I wouldn't tell but seeing how Tamahome is dead…" Nuriko began waveringly. "You see, two weeks ago Tamahome and Tasuki were brawling as usual out by the ornamental ponds. They fell into the water but both came out unscathed. When they went back into the palace, Tamahome made some lewd comment about the pretty maid who cleans his room. He even boasted to Tasuki that he had had her only the week before. Tasuki got really mad and swore that he would kill Tamahome for cheating on Miaka. That's when I walked in the room. Tasuki had his hands locked on the collar of Tamahome's coat and he looked serious. I managed to separate the two and later, Tasuki made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, especially Miaka, what I had seen. He didn't want her to be hurt." Nuriko fell silent but his eyes burned bright his fury over the remembered incident.

Houki began recalculating. Now Miaka had a motive but only if she knew about Tamahome's cheating. Nuriko and Tasuki had the same reasons. But did Nuriko have an alibi?

"I have one last question for you, Nuriko-sama." Houki told her friend in a soothing voice. "Where were you tonight?" 

"I was in bed, alone." 

Houki frowned and dismissed him. Nuriko didn't have a credible alibi and managed to implicate himself as well as two of his fellow celestial warriors. It seemed that more investigating was called for. Striding regally to the door, she gave her next command to the guard.

"Bring me Tasuki-sama." 

TBC…

Preview of Chapter Three:

"Yeah I hated Tamahome, who didn't?" Tasuki uncrossed his legs and leaned forward intently. "But I didn't fuckin' kill him!!" 


	3. Tasuki

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. See your local retail outlet for your own copy of Fushigi Yuugi.

This chapter is for Emily who asked me where the murder weapon was. After a mental scolding for forgetting to mention it, I have put it in this chapter! Thanks for the reminder!

Chapter Three: Tasuki

By: omni82

Houki's psychological instincts told her the best way to get Tasuki to talk was not to bully him into it like with Nuriko but to slip into his confidences like a friend. It might be unethical but she was willing to make friends with the ornery man if it meant putting an end to this mystery. 

"Please Tasuki-sama, sit down," Houki invited. She gestured to a plush couch across from her. The bandit warily accepted and sat gingerly on the cushions.  His expression was one of surly uneasiness. 

"I didn't f*&%in' kill Tamahome!" He blurted out belligerently. "And anything Nuriko told you was a damned lie!"

"So Tamahome wasn't cheating on Miaka?" Houki asked gently.

"No! Yes! I dunno. I have no proof. The guy said he was but he was always saying stupid stuff. It didn't make it true." Tasuki scowled at no one in particular, even his good sense told him not to make faces at the empress. But he too became anxious and began pacing the room. 

"Me and Tama were supposed to be best buddies, ya know, the closest brothers." Tasuki remarked, his accent getting thicker as he became more and more emotional. Houki was willing to let him go on but for safety's sake, she carefully removed any objects in the vicinity that could serve as missiles. 

"But you weren't, were you?" She suggested in a soothing voice. "It seemed that way on the surface but it wasn't." 

"Nah." Tasuki replied simply. "Nah." 

"Tell me about tonight, Tasuki.  Where do you fit in?" Houki tucked her feet under her and rest her head on one hand. She was looking as non-threatening as possible. At this point, Tasuki was the main suspect. 

"I was f*&%in' asleep like any sane person would be." He declared self-righteously. Houki just nodded as the bandit continued to pace around the room. Every now and then, he would begin rubbing his hands like they hurt. 

"Well, who do you think did it?" She questioned. Tasuki bristled up like an annoyed hedgehog.

"I don't think anyone f*&%in' did it! I think f*&%in' Tamahome did it to his f*&%in' self!" Tasuki shot back hotly. "There was no f*&%in' murder weapon now was there? He could've f*&%in' fell or something f*&%in' stupid like that." Houki's face turned bright red at the language but her mind began to race. By Suzaku, Tasuki was right! There hadn't been a murder weapon! Maybe it had been a horrible accident. Maybe, as Tasuki suggested, Tamahome really had fallen and f*&%in' killed himself. 

The flame-haired Suzaku seishi calmed considerably as he saw the lights go on in the empress's eyes. It seemed that he would be in the clear. Houki stretched suddenly, knocking a nearby vase to the floor.

"Oh dear," she murmured, bending to pick up the pieces. Tasuki joined her on the floor, grabbing the flowers that had spilled every which way. The young empress held the vase as the seishi replaced the slightly battered flora. As he was sticking a small lily in the ceramic holder, Houki noticed dark bruises running up the sides of his hands. The markings indicated that he had perhaps hit something with his two hands clasped together like a hammer. Suddenly the room got several degrees colder. If this meant what she thought it did, she could be dead before even having time to scream.

"There ya go, yer majesty." Tasuki stood up and dusted himself off. He offered a helping hand to the empress who could only stare horrified at it. The bandit followed her gaze to the marks on his hands. Comprehension dawned swiftly. 

"No! No, yer majesty! Its not what you think!" he cried, stumbling backwards. "I didn't do it."

"But you hated Tamahome," Houki told him as she stood and began advancing on the man.

"No," he protested weakly.

"You hated him for betraying Miaka, for betraying you. He wasn't what you thought he was and that made you angry. Angry enough to kill!" Houki backed him into the chaise where he collapsed heavily. The bandit buried his face in those bruised hands and shook his head.

"No, no,"  he wept. "It wasn't me." 

"Admit it Tasuki. Admit your crimes and we will go easy on you." Houki intoned. She hadn't expected the fierce and bold bandit lord of Mount Reikaku to cave in so easily. It made her feel strangely powerful. "You hated Tamahome and decided that tonight he would pay for his betrayal." 

"No!" He roared. The man went from devastated to enraged in less than a minute. "Yeah I hated Tamahome, who didn't?" Tasuki uncrossed his legs and leaned forward intently. "But I didn't fuckin' kill him!!" He leapt out of his seat and grabbed Houki roughly by the arm. "If you're going to point fingers, do it at someone else. There were lots of other people who wanted to see Tamahome dead. Why don't you accuse them?" 

"Let go of me, Tasuki-sama, and sit down." Houki's voice was laced with royal authority, the only real protection she had against physical harm. It worked instantly and Tasuki regained his seat. Houki went back to her own and faced him. Next time, she would push just a little bit less. "Now tell me who else wanted Tamahome dead."

He glared at her sullenly. She glared back. Finally, Tasuki gave in. "Fine. Tamahome told Mitsukake a few weeks ago that he thought that Shoka had been a weak little ho. But then he tripped Chiriko who fell into an ornamental pond where Chichiri had been fishing. Monk-boy was really pissed that his chances of catching 'the big one' had been ruined by Tamahome again.  He vowed to wiped the smirk off Tamahome's face if it killed him." He let out a gusty sigh. "See? I told you everyone wanted that rat bastard dead." 

Houki was at a complete loss. Everyone did want Tamahome dead. How come she had never noticed that when the guy had been alive? It was time to try to get her ducks in a row. Again. 

"Did Miaka know about Tamahome's little fidelity problem?" She inquired. Tasuki shook his head vehemently. 

"No, the asshole was always a complete gentleman with her. It was his only good point." 

Hmm, that let out the priestess. So far, Nuriko had the same motivation as Tasuki and no alibi. The bandit had incriminating marks on his hands, possibly indicating that he was the deliverer of the head trauma that killed Tamahome. Someone had once again suggested Mitsukake's and Chiriko's culpability. Chichiri was a now a suspect. It seemed that as she crossed out one suspect, another two popped up. At least no one had placed Hotohori at the scene of the crime or given any evidence of his guilt. Nevertheless, she was going to need her husband's input into the murder. 

"You may go Tasuki-sama." Houki told him. The brigand look relieved. "But remember you are still a suspect." He gave no indication of having heard as he crossed the threshold and shut the door behind him. 

Rubbing her temples with icy cold fingers, Houki called out to the guards at the door. "Bring me his majesty, Suzaku no Seishi Hotohori."

TBC…

Preview of Chapter Four: 

"Surely you don't suspect me, do you my dear?" Hotohori crossed the short distance between them and knelt before her. Bringing her hand to his lips, his beautiful amber eyes glittered with a dark, primitive emotion that left Houki breathless. "You would never do anything to hurt your beloved husband…" 


	4. Hotohori

Disclaimer: I don't own FY or the character that killed Tamahome.

~Thanks for reviewing so quickly and so much! 30 reviews!! Yay!!! I could get 100+ if I had everyone and their grandmothers (or not) as suspects. But just between me and you, only the Suzaku seishi are involved. The Seiryuu seishi have their own problems. ~

Chapter Four: Hotohori

By: omni82

Hotohori crossed the elegant carpets, striding like a king- no a God. Houki wishes she didn't have to do this. Hotohori-sama was so noble, so pure that he surely was not a viable candidate for murder. Nevertheless, he had to be questioned. 

"Hotohori-sama…" Houki stood up gracefully as her lord and husband approached her. 

"Houki, what is the meaning of this?" Hotohori demanded angrily. "Surely you do not believe that I killed Tamahome?!"

Houki recoiled from his harsh words and angry expression. She turned her back on him and answered as coldly as she could. "Everyone is a suspect, your majesty. Even you. You must remember that even the emperor is not above the law. If you are guilty for killing Tamahome, you will pay." 

Hotohori blanched but quickly recovered his composure. "Surely you don't suspect me, do you my dear?" Hotohori crossed the short distance between them and knelt before her. Bringing her hand to his lips, his beautiful amber eyes glittered with a dark, primitive emotion that left Houki breathless. "You would never do anything to hurt your beloved husband…" 

What was a girl to do? A beautiful, proud man was on his knees before her, getting ready to worship her in all sorts of carnal ways. There really was only one alternative of action. Houki smacked him squarely across the face.

"Get a grip on yourself, Saihitei!" She cried. "Now is not the time for romance. I have a job to do and you are impeding justice. Stand up and talk to me. Right now." 

He sullenly got to his feet, the expression on his face akin to the one that Tasuki had coming in to his interview. He sprawled out in the same fashion that the bandit had as well, in the same chair. Houki perched primly on the primrose settee. 

"Now, your majesty, tell me all you know about what went on tonight." 

Hotohori gave her a grin that was meant to melt all the bones in her body. He left his seat and crawled on his hands and knees over to her. "I think you know what was going on tonight." He breathed erotically.

Houki stopped him in his tracks with a slippered foot to his chest. She ignored him as he began to rain tender kisses up the inside of her leg. "I remember," she told him shortly. Hotohori sighed and returned to his seat.

"Than you know I have an alibi. I was in bed doing the most delicious things to the firm, nubile body of the empress." He told her. 

Houki sighed. It was true that her husband did have a good excuse with her as a witness. But he never talked dirty to her unless there was something he wanted to keep hidden. Otherwise, he didn't have enough energy or creativity to keep up the romantic charade. There was something she was missing.

"How is Miaka doing?" Houki inquired. Hotohori's eyes softened and he smiled in the dreamy way he did whenever he was thinking about the priestess of Suzaku. Houki knew very well that her husband was in love with Miaka.

"She's devastated, naturally. But I'm sure she will get over him quickly. Tamahome was no great loss." 

O-ho! "Oh, I agree," Houki replied warmly. "Everyone else said the same thing. In fact, it's so hard to figure out who did it because everyone had a motive. Everyone but Chichiri. No one has mentioned the monk once. Isn't that odd?"

"Not at all," Hotohori assured her. "Chichiri was very tolerant of Tamahome's excesses."

"Maybe because he had the same tendencies?" Houki suggested slyly.

"No! Who on earth told you that?" Hotohori exploded.

"Why, Tasuki may have mentioned it." Houki said innocently. 

"That's a damned lie! Chichiri is the most honorable amongst us! Why I practically had to order him to-"  Hotohori cut off abruptly as he remembered who he was talking to. 

"Er, that is…"

"You had better tell me everything," Houki instructed him sternly. "I'm only going to get it out of Chichiri later." 

Looking downcast, the emperor began to spill his royal guts. "I am sure you understand by now what a despicable man Tamahome was. Why Suzaku ever chose him to be one of his own is beyond me."

"So you killed him?" Houki inquired accusingly even though she knew almost surely it wasn't him. He didn't have the guts for it. 

"No!" Hotohori exclaimed. "I was going to pay someone to do it for me," he continued.

Ah. So that's how it was.

"Chichiri?" Houki hazarded a guess. 

"Yes," Hotohori sighed. "I corrupted Chichiri for my ignoble purposes. I am ashamed." He truly looked downcast but Houki reigned in her temptation to run to him and kiss away all his sorrows. Damn his irresistible beauty.

"You were going to pay someone. Did your plan ever go into effect?"

"No," Hotohori said slowly. "It was not supposed to go down until next week. And there was not going to be any earthly trace of Tamahome to be found. So you see, it could not have been me!" 

"I don't know about that," Houki told him wryly. "But it sure is not looking like you. But don't get me wrong, you are still a suspect." 

Hotohori smiled seductively at her. "Perhaps later I can interrogate you. A full, luscious body search would be in order."  

Houki sighed. "Get out and send Chichiri-sama to me." He bowed to her and turned to leave. The back view was just as tempting as the front and the young empress couldn't take the temptation much longer. Grabbing Hotohori by the purple sash tied around his waist, she dragged him to her and ravished his mouth with an exasperated kiss. The man was impossible and she loved him. He still looked bemused as she smacked him lightly and sent the emperor out the door. 

Houki plopped on the chaise once more and began fanning herself. No point in getting worked up, she told herself. Self-control was what was needed now. She was so close to figuring out who did it. There were only three seishi left to interview before Tamahome's killer came to light. Mitsukake and Chiriko would be easy to crack but what about the monk? Would she be over her head this time? 

Every nerve in her body shot to awareness as the monk entered the room. Was it her or had it gotten darker and colder in here?

"Hello, Houki." Chichiri greeted her darkly. "I hear you are looking for a killer." He looked her in eyes, his gaze malignant. "Look no further. I am the one who killed that bastard. I killed Tamahome." 

TBC…

Preview for Chapter Five:

What? You wanted a preview after that last line?! Yeah right! To all you Hotohori lovers out there, I beg you, don't flame me!! It's a murder mystery! Everyone is out of character!! Just because I don't particularly like him doesn't necessarily mean I made him the killer. Of course, it doesn't guarantee that I didn't either… ^_~ 


	5. Chichiri

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and neither do you. I guess that kind of stinks for the both of us.

Chapter Five: Chichiri

By: omni82

Houki plopped on the chaise once more and began fanning herself. No point in getting worked up, she told herself. Self-control was what was needed now. She was so close to figuring out who did it. There were only three seishi left to interview before Tamahome's killer came to light. Mitsukake and Chiriko would be easy to crack but what about the monk? Would she be over her head this time? 

Every nerve in her body shot to awareness as the eldest Suzaku warrior entered the room. Was it her or had it gotten darker and colder in here?

"Hello, Houki." Chichiri greeted her darkly. "I hear you are looking for a killer." He looked her in eyes, his gaze malignant. "Look no further. I am the one who killed that bastard. I killed Tamahome." 

"Cut the crap Chichiri-sama," she replied irately. "Hotohori-sama already explained to me the pact you two had. You don't have to protect him." 

Chichiri brightened. "Great! I didn't do it then, no da!" Houki groaned and buried her face in her hands. Of course he didn't do; no one did it. Tamahome just up and killed himself somehow. Getting the truth from the Suzaku no seishi was like pulling teeth.

"Why should I believe you?" Houki asked with carefully concealed frustration. "You just admitted to it and you plotted with the emperor to do the deed." 

Chichiri's face fell and he began to mentally berate himself for opening his big mouth. Even Tasuki, with his hot tempered and bold speech, hadn't actually admitted to anything. The empress was a crafty manipulator alright. He'd have to watch his step around her.

"I plead the fifth, no da." He responded resolutely, folding his arms across his chest and nodding his head firmly. Houki repressed the desire to grab the monk and bang his thick head against something hard.

"You can't take the fifth," She uttered between tightly-clenched teeth. "You live in a monarchy. If you do not answer my questions, I will have you arrested for the murder of Tamahome." 

The monk changed his mind very quickly after that. "Let me help you, Houki-sama. Maybe my magic can help you dig up something at the crime scene that you previously missed." 

The offer was tempting and though Houki knew it to be a bribe, she decided to take the risk. In order to unearth the murderer, she would do anything. 

"Very well, Chichiri-sama. But I warn you, if you try to do anything funny, the guards will stop you." 

"You have my word, Houki-sama, that I will be nothing but helpful no da."  His face was so innocent with that damned mask that she sighed and got up. She needed this second opinion and was willing to try to forget that she would alone in a room with the man who had the best chance at being the killer.

Half a dozen guards, all heavily armed and all hugely muscled, accompanied Houki and Chichiri on their short walk down the hall. It wasn't that she felt uneasy in the monk's presence, it was that she believed in caution after such a horrendous crime. 

"Leave us," she ordered. The men looked hesitant but they obeyed nonetheless, positioning themselves around the hallway. "Inside," she told Chichiri brusquely. He nodded slightly and entered, lighting a candelabra as he went. Houki trailed after him and schooled her figures against betraying any hint of horror at her second glimpse of the body.

Tamahome looked just as horrified now as he had when his body was first discovered. Chichiri stepped gingerly over his fallen brother and lit a few more candles until the room was bathed in a golden glow. Houki took in her surroundings carefully. The bed was unmade, with blankets drooping over the side and several pillows scattered across the mattress and on the floor. The candle by the bedside had been burned down to the nub, indicating that he had been occupied with something at the time of his death. Houki assumed it was counting his money as piles of it lay stacked on the right side of the corpse. His hand was reaching for it, a common gesture that brought unexpected tears to Houki's eyes. She had not known Tamahome well but she knew him and now he was dead. He'd never count his money or do anything he loved again.

"He wasn't alone tonight, no da." Chichiri informed her grimly. He lifted a stained sheet for inspection. Houki peered at it, taking in a few rust-colored stains on the delicate fabric. Her cheeks reddened as what that meant struck her. 

"Was he in the habit of debauching virgins regularly?" She asked softly. Chichiri frowned, his brow knotted in anger.

"Yes." 

"We'll never find the girl," Houki said abruptly. "I want a closer look at the corpse please." The mature seishi complied silently, turning Tamahome over so his dead eyes stared glassily at the ceiling. He probed the head wound.

"The skull is fractured. It most likely killed him." 

"His mouth," Houki murmured, leaning in for a closer look. "It's blue." 

Chichiri peered into Tamahome's face. His face was so contorted in fear and anger that the blue lips were easily overlooked. 

"Hmm." Was all he said before getting up and heading over to the small table by the bed. On it was the burned candle, a highly decorated box, and a bottle. Chichiri opened the box and examined the contents. 

"Opium." He said, handing the box to Houki for her inspection. She glared at the substance, hoping to change its properties. Opium and sex? Just what kind of man had Tamahome been really? 

Chichiri ran his fingertips over the rim of the bottle and brought them to his mouth. Promptly, he spat on the floor. "Poison. Whoever was with Tamahome tonight poisoned him with the wine and probably with the opium. She panicked and hit him with something, killing Tamahome."  

Houki stood in the middle of the room, contemplating the words of the monk. It all didn't add up somehow. "No woman is strong enough to have inflicted that type of trauma. Plus, where is the murder weapon? Someone else must have been involved in this, a man who wanted to see Tamahome dead very badly." 

"What are you going to do?" Chichiri asked softly, coming to stand near his empress. 

"I'm going to interview the one person here with an extensive knowledge of poisons. Go back to your rooms, Chichiri-sama." 

He bowed to her and left. Houki watched the shadow of a guard move to escort the Suzaku seishi. "Don't worry Tamahome. I'm going to find your killers. Mitsukake will tell me who they are soon enough." 

TBC…

Preview Chapter Six:

"Why don't you tell me what you think?" Mitsukake rumbled, reclining in his seat.

"I think you made the poison that killed Tamahome and instructed someone on how to use it." Houki hissed. The giant's thin mouth curved into a half-smile as his blue eyes gleamed in the flickering light of the candle. 

"And if I did?"

"Then you are going to tell me who you gave the poison to and who killed Tamahome!"

"I don't think so, your majesty…" 

~ Hehe…I love Mitsukake. He sounds so evil in the preview too. Who do think did it? And what do you think should be their punishment for offing someone who so obviously deserved it? Just two more seishi to go before we hear Houki's pronouncement. Who's looking guilty now? Let me hear your reviews people! ~ 


	6. Mitsukake

Disclaimer: I don't own FY. I own all the tapes though but I think that doesn't really count.

~ Ohohoho!! Yep, you're all interested now. Let's see. Nuriko doesn't have an alibi. Miaka may be guilty-or not. Tasuki has those suspicious looking bruises and also no alibi. Hotohori had plans with Chichiri to kill Tamahome and it looks like the sod was poisoned as well. The only one who has not really been implicated is Chiriko but I hope you don't think it will stay that way!! We have two more chapters after this so I hope you guys begin to bookmark this story or my penname so you don't lose the story. Your reviews are entertaining. Lots of people are saying Nuriko and some are saying they're all involved. It's really up in the air right now. I got one review that was very close to what actually happened but it wasn't quite right. Keep trying! ~ 

Chapter Six: Mitsukake

By: omni82

Dawn was beginning to give way as Houki surveyed her sixth suspect. Mitsukake reclined with an accustomed ease in the plush chair. It seemed he had a lot of practice fitting into small spaces. The question was if he had used that skill to hide in Tamahome's room and kill him.

"How's the investigation doing?" Mitsukake rumbled. Houki was startled by his initiative. The healer was not normally a talkative person. Was this his defense tactic? 

"I seem to be making good headway," she replied. 

"How has this 'headway' led to me?" He inquired with mild interest. Feigned apathy was something new. 

"I need your expert opinion," Houki lied. "Tamahome was poisoned and I'd like you to give me some suggestions on the type of poison it might have been."

"What was the method of delivery?" Mitsukake asked, no suspicion evident in his voice. Houki relaxed slightly; maybe he was going to fall for it after all.

"It was mixed into his wine. He ingested a liberal amount of it," she explained. 

"It could be anything." Mitsukake dismissed her question with a wave. "There are hundreds of poisons that could have been deadly enough to kill him, even diluted."

"Can you name a few?" She pressed.

"Of course but that's pointless." Mitsukake shrugged it off. Houki was becoming swiftly annoyed with the giant man.

"I don't think so." She gritted out. 

"Why don't you tell me what you think?" Mitsukake rumbled, reclining in his seat.

"I think you made the poison that killed Tamahome and instructed someone on how to use it." Houki hissed. The giant's thin mouth curved into a half-smile as his blue eyes gleamed in the flickering light of the candle. 

"And if I did?"

"Then you are going to tell me who you gave the poison to and who killed Tamahome!"

"I don't think so, your majesty. You see, you have no proof I did it. Any circumstantial evidence is also very flimsy because anyone who is familiar with concocting brews can make a poison strong enough to kill." Mitsukake peered intently into her eyes. "I'm not guilty."

"Than who the hell is?!" Houki burst out. "I have seishi lined up, telling me how innocent they are yet not one of them has given me any proof of it. For all I know, you all killed Tamahome!" 

Mitsukake threw his head back and laughed. He laughed so hard that tears trickled down his face. Houki was insulted.

"What is so funny?" She demanded with a touch of wounded pride. 

"And just who do you suppose orchestrated this supposed coupe by all the Suzaku seishi?" He chuckled. "Chiriko? Miaka?"  

"It's funny that you should mention it," Houki told him through clenched teeth. "No one has implicated Chiriko in any way at all. I find that a little suspicious, don't you?" 

"Not at all," Mitsukake replied airily. "He's only thirteen years old, what would Chiriko know of planning an intricate murder?" 

"Who said it was intricate?" Houki demanded. Mitsukake looked surprised and began stammering.

"Uh, you did, didn't you? Poison and blows to the head and such. Sounds complicated." 

"No, it doesn't.  I imagine only someone who actually knew what went on tonight would think it complicated. So why don't you tell me how complex this murder really was, Mitsukake?" 

"I don't know." The healer steadfastly refused to give her any information. Houki narrowed her eyes and glared at him but unlike Tasuki, he didn't give in. 

"Fine then." Houki flounced to the door. "I'll get what I need from Chiriko. You are excused." 

As Mitsukake passed by, he bowed his head to her ear. "You'll never get anything from Chiriko. You may as well give up. Tamahome's murder is a mystery and it's going to stay that way!" 

"We'll see about that," she told his retreating back. "We'll just see." 

TBC…

Preview of Chapter Seven:

"Did you concoct the poison that killed Tamahome?"

"No. You are wasting your breath, woman. Why don't you go pop out a baby or something useful for a change." Chiriko sneered.

"Did you kill Tamahome!" Houki yelled, slamming her hands down on the nearby table. 

"I didn't kill Tamahome but if you persist in this line of questioning, I can make sure you see how it was done. Firsthand." 

~ My goodness, Chiriko sounded evil too. What do you guys think? Anyone changing there minds now? Let me here your theories! ~ 


	7. Chiriko

Disclaimer: ^^

~ One more chapter after this. You didn't really think I'd give away the killer in this chapter did you? No! Chiriko gets his own chapter followed by The Startling Conclusion. Some of you are coming closer and a couple of you are almost dead on, but no one has yet to describe the scenario perfectly. You get the last of the clues now so get ready to review with your final ideas at the end. Chapter Eight will be the last one. I hope no one actually dies of suspense before I write it. I see that some of you are dying but I hope you hold onto life in order to learn who the true killer(s) is. ~ 

Chapter Seven: Chiriko

By: omni82

Chiriko padded into the room, looking small and scared. Houki tried with little success to squelch the stirrings of pity she had for him. He was just a boy after all, and probably not a murderer. She'd go easy on him because despite what Mitsukake had insinuated, Houki just couldn't believe that such an innocent child could be involved in something so terrible. 

"Sit down, Chiriko-sama," Houki instructed gently. Her maternal instincts nearly blinded her as she watched the little boy scramble unto the couch in front of her. He was just so cute! 

"Have you found the killer yet, your majesty?" Chiriko questioned. His small feet swung in the air in a vain attempt to connect with the ground. 

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about," Houki said. "Did you hear anything suspicious tonight?" 

The seventh seishi's face scrunched up in an unconscious expression of thought. "Well, I heard a lot of moaning and some shouting. But I don't think they were from Tamahome getting killed." 

"Did you recognize the voice?" Houki pressed.

"Well, the man's voice was definitely Tamahome's but I didn't recognize the girl's. I think they were making a baby."  Chiriko made a face. 

Houki's sixth sense picked up. This kid was supposed to be a genius so why did he call it 'making a baby' instead of the technical term? Was he using his youth as a cover?! Chiriko should give Hotohori a few lessons in acting if he was. 

"It's funny how no one else heard those noises. Not even Tasuki reported them and he was next door to Tamahome." 

"Maybe Tasuki-kun slept through them." Chiriko offered. 

"Slept through noises so loud that even you heard them down the hall? I don't think so." Houki cut off his protest and ruthlessly pushed ahead. "What do you know about the making of poisons?"

"This and that," Chiriko replied evasively. "Surely you don't suspect me, do you?" 

"I suspect everyone," Houki told the diminutive seishi shortly. "A genius has ample knowledge for setting up this crime. I'm beginning to think that you had a hand in it, yes. So why don't you tell me what went on tonight Chiriko? I promise to go easy on you if you cooperate." 

"I don't know anything." Chiriko maintained stubbornly. Yet, an angry light flickered in his eyes but whether it was because she was unjustly accusing him or because she was coming too close, Houki couldn't tell. 

"Let me put it more simply for you. Did you concoct the poison that killed Tamahome?"

"No. You are wasting your breath, woman. Why don't you go pop out a baby or something useful for a change." Chiriko sneered. The young empress was momentarily startled by the vulgar filth spewing from the boy's mouth. To think she had thought him young and naïve! 

"Did you help orchestrate Tamahome's murder?" She demanded.

"Orchestrate this," Chiriko said, making an obscene gesture.  

"Did you kill Tamahome!" Houki yelled, slamming her hands down on the nearby table. She was getting fed up with this witness. 

"I didn't kill Tamahome but if you persist in this line of questioning, I can make sure you see how it was done. Firsthand." 

That was a threat if she ever heard one. Houki summoned the guards who roughly hauled the boy away. Chiriko hadn't provided any answers, only insults. His adamant refusal to answer was suspicious. Nearly  everyone had denied killing Tamahome. There was only one person who hadn't. All roads were leading back to the beginning it seemed. Someone had to be guilty and Houki had a good idea, now, who it was. 

Striding out into the hallway, she held conference with the head sentry. "Assemble all of Suzaku's warriors at the scene of the crime. Its time that Tamahome had some justice."

TBC…

~ No preview. Sorry. Can any of you remember who didn't deny killing Tamahome without looking back? I left some pretty hefty clues. Leave your thoughts and I'll announce who came closest to solving Houki's Murder Mystery in Chapter Eight. Until then, good luck! ~ 


	8. The Startling Conclusion

Disclaimer: ^^

~ You guys are so funny! Some of your scenarios really cracked me up. I'll tell you who came closest at the end of the chapter so no one knows prematurely. You've all been great. Thanks for making this my first 100+ reviewed story!! Look forward to my soon-to-be-up new story, "Suzaku Superheroes." It's been fun! ~ 

Chapter Eight: The Startling Conclusion

By: omni82

Striding out into the hallway, she held conference with the head sentry. "Assemble all of Suzaku's warriors at the scene of the crime. It's time that Tamahome had some justice."

The Suzaku Seven twitched and scuffed their shoes and whispered amongst themselves as Houki entered the room. It was amazing how the nation's top citizens could look so darned guilty. Nuriko was wringing his hands, Tasuki would thrust his hands into his pockets only to draw them out and repeat the process. Miaka wept silently on Hotohori's shoulder and the emperor made sure not to make eye contact with his wife. Chiriko and Mitsukake were referring quietly in a corner. When Houki looked over at them, Chiriko flipped her the middle finger. She returned it before good manners could stop her. Whatever the verdict was tonight, she would never be able to look some of these people in the eyes again. 

"I'm sure some of you are feeling guilty." Houki announced. "And it's well that you should because Tamahome's killer comes from one of you here." The seishi shot each other glances that bespoke of puzzlement, guilt, and trepidation. "Well, that's not entirely accurate," Houki said thoughtfully, tapped one perfectly manicured finger against her chin. "Tamahome had several killers from this group. In fact, none of you can claim total innocence in this crime." 

"Well then how do I fit in?" Nuriko demanded with self-righteous indignation. 

Houki's smile was cold as ice. "Why, you are the one who ultimately finished Tamahome off of course." 

Nuriko paled, his righteous ire forgotten.

"Allow me to present you with the situation of Tamahome's death." Houki addressed the uneasy crowd.

"We can all agree that Tamahome was a lecherous creep with little to no redeeming features." Heads nodded vigorously. "He was in the practice of debauching young virgins and bragging about it in some detail to his supposedly close buddy, Tasuki." Crossing his arms over his chest, Tasuki frowned. 

"Tasuki couldn't listen to any more stories of the victim's infidelity. He told Miaka."  Miaka had cut the tears and looked furious. 

"She was naturally hurt that the man she loved was a traitorous wretch. She wanted revenge. The Priestess of Suzaku went to the warrior she trusted the most, Hotohori. He was incensed and agreed to help her."  Hotohori tried to look nonchalant but was failing miserably. 

"Neither of the two are the brightest apples in the bunch so they went to get help from the smartest person they knew, Chiriko. He was happy to oblige, being sick of Tamahome's short jokes and rotten attitude. Chiriko suggested poisoning.

You would think that would lead directly to Mitsukake but it didn't. Instead, Hotohori approached Chichiri. The monk would be best able to sneak into Tamahome's rooms and poison his bottle of wine. Chiriko would concoct a lethal mixture that would kill Tamahome painlessly and make it look like a natural death. 

But that wasn't good enough for Miaka, oh no. She told Tasuki of the plan and how it hurt her that she couldn't make Tamahome suffer the way she was suffering. Poison was a good idea but it had to be one that would kill Tamahome slowly and painfully. Tasuki approached Mitsukake. The healer agreed to do it all too readily.  Tamahome had made one too many cracks about Shoka being a demon slut, isn't that right Mitsukake?" The tall man buried his face in his hands and wept. 

"Tasuki and Miaka decided that the surest way for Tamahome to take his medicine, so to speak, was to put it in his opium. They came in the night before and visited with Tamahome, as was their wont. Nothing unusual there. While Tamahome and Tasuki roughhoused, Miaka planted the poison in his opium. I'm sure you two were disappointed when he didn't die the next day." They nodded; they were in too deep to save themselves now anyway. 

"So tonight, they sent an unwitting and unfortunate serving girl in to Tamahome. Unbeknownst to them, Chichiri and Chiriko had waylaid the girl and swapped the wine she was carrying for the poisoned one. It was too difficult to sneak in to Tamahome's bedroom if he was entertaining, right Chichiri?" The monk hung his head in shame. 

"The girl was Tamahome's nightly entertainment, poor lass. Afterwards, Miaka came in and shooed the girl out. She wanted to see the louse die, didn't you Priestess? Tamahome got dizzy and fell out of bed. His eyes alighted on the bottle of wine and knew immediately what she had done. Thus, the stunned expression he had in death. He tried to strangle the Priestess of Suzaku and in his death throes he could have very well accomplished it if Nuriko hadn't burst in at the initial sounds of Miaka's groan of pain. His concern for Miaka outweighed the love he had for his star brother and he cudgeled Tamahome on the back of the head, killing him. 

Miaka heard people start to awaken and pushed Nuriko out the door. She then pretended to find Tamahome's dead body. Nuriko was naturally the second one at the scene, comforting his priestess." 

Houki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You people should be ashamed. The only person who was not in any of your conspiracies was Nuriko. His actions were instinctive and honorable unlike those of the priestess. How unfortunate that your punishment will encompass Nuriko as well." 

"What is it?" Miaka asked in a subdued voice.

"Because you killed Tamahome, Suzaku cannot be summoned. You are all stuck with each other and the memories of this night until the day you die. Take a good look around people. This is your future." Houki let her words sink in before heading for the door. Tonight, destiny had been thwarted but justice had not. It was a small comfort. 

The End. 

~ I think that punishment was the worst thing that could have happened to them. Now they're stuck with Miaka until the day she dies. How evil is that? But I digress. Do you want to know who came closest to solving Houki's Murder Mystery? Okay:

1) Anyone who said Nuriko was technically correct. He did finish Tamahome off. **Kryssa** (you were so good with that multiple plot thing. You should get extra points.), **Dimps-chan**(I think you said Nuriko. It was process of elimination, ne?), **Draconsis** (you were practically saying Nuriko from chapter two. Good guess.), **The Antwerp** (You hit the nail on the head with the Nuriko rushing in part. I was sweating because you came almost too close to solving it.), and **Hnilmik** (I laughed at your review. I am quite evil, killing the readers with suspense.). 

2) Anyone who said that there were two (or more) groups involved with the killing. In Chapter seven only **Kryssa **made any kind of definite idea with that but in the earlier chapters lots of people had hinted at that. 

3) Anyone who said Miaka, which is most of you. Miaka had the biggest role in the killing, making her the guiltiest without actually doing anything to kill him. Don't make me look through that please!! I got so many reviews for Chapter Seven that I'm just looking through them to see who said what. 

Ultimately, two people tied in my mind for coming closest to solving the mystery. They are **Kryssa** and **NekonoMiko**. **NekonoMiko** had the situation really close to truth but had the wrong people. **Kryssa** had the situation nearly right and had most of the correct people involved. 

I'm giving out honorable mentions to people whose solutions made me laugh. **Draconsis** wins one because his/her idea that Miaka and Nuriko were secret lovers really tickled me. I hadn't seen that. **Stariko-Tasuki no Miko** was quite adamant that Chiriko was possessed by Miboshi. It was wrong but I liked her refusal to see little Chiriko as evil. I'm fond of the little fellow too. **Hnilmik** was entertaining especially with the crack about me killing the readers. It's okay to copy answers here. I don't care. **Moon Revenge** gets a thumbs up for the idea that Chichiri was pretending to be Hotohori in the bedroom so the emperor could go kill Tamahome. That was an image that made me laugh so hard I nearly cried. **Saihitei no Miko** was strangely persistent in her claim that Houki did it. Houki did not do it. She has to be innocent so that the crime can get solved. No one would have been able to guess Houki since there were to clues to point to her. But that would have been an unexpected conclusion wouldn't it have? 

As in all mysteries, some evidence fits your hypothesis and some doesn't. It's okay to dispose of what you don't need. Throwing in extra details is just another way for me the writer to see how many of you will trip over it. You guys were great. Thank you so much.

~While you're down here, why don't you review? ~


End file.
